Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a control unit for a motor vehicle.
It is already known to integrate engine and transmission control units into the motor vehicle assembly to be controlled (that is to say the engine or the transmission). Such integrated control units must be sealed against ambient media such as oil, gasoline and water, remain capable of functioning over a wide temperature range (approximately -40.degree. C. to 140.degree. C.), and have a high measure of vibrational strength (up to approximately 40 g).
A control unit meeting these requirements is described in German Patent DE 197 12 842 C1, which is not a prior publication. The control unit has a simply configured housing that can be produced cost effectively. The electronic system of the control unit is supported by a base plate, and a housing cover of the control unit is constructed integrally with a support body. The conductors running in the support body are connected electrically to the electronic system of the control unit via conductor pins which are provided in a bearing region of the housing cover, project into insulating bushings of the base plate and respectively make an electric connection there to a conductor track tab, drawn into the insulating bushing, of the flexible conductor track substrate.
Published, Non-Prosecuted German Patent Application DE 28 41 443 A1 describes a printed circuit board whose conductor tracks can be connected without soldering to supply leads. For this purpose, the conductor tracks of the printed circuit board have terminal eyes that are penetrated by the supply leads.
German Utility Model DE 295 01 849 U1 describes a housing with a circuit supporting board into whose contact region terminals projecting from the housing are pressed.
German Patent DE 43 44 584 C2 describes a control unit for an automatic transmission which has a housing upper part to which a preassembled printed circuit board is applied on the top side.